


Lemon Drops

by atelophobixx



Series: GGAD through and through [1]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon Gay Relationship, Flashbacks, GGAD - Freeform, Grindeldore, I'm Bad At Tagging, Implied Sexual Content, Kissing, M/M, Summer 1899, Young Albus Dumbledore, Young Gellert Grindelwald, Young Love, and formatting, but gellert is manipulative and emotional, summary whomst, tagging what's that, they're in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2020-04-23 19:54:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19157869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/atelophobixx/pseuds/atelophobixx
Summary: A box of lemon drops gets delivered to Grindelwald in Nurmengard from an unknown sender and it reminds him of what was and what could have been. Those sweet, innocent, and sunny days that greeted the cold cell with a warmth that was previously thought to be lost in memory.





	Lemon Drops

**Author's Note:**

> They will be called ‘lemon drops’ rather than ‘sherbet lemons’ for the sake of the imagery I wish to emphasise in this oneshot. Gellert is also going to be somewhat (really) out of character, (for I haven’t the foggiest idea what I’m doing,) however, he will still hold some of his manipulative charm for his search for power. Albus and Gellert were (or rather are) in love within this short story.
> 
> This is also the first time I’ve written creative works (in English) for quite some time, so it's quite messy. (Also I didn't really edit it, I wrote it in one long sitting because I really don't know what I'm doing.) 
> 
> Italicised writing means from the past (a memory) or a letter/quote. Also I'm new to AO3, so if I made mistakes in posting this, please forgive me. (There are extra spacings and then the nonexistent spacings, and I honestly give up coding for the time being, sorry ! Please do not mind the double spacings..) Also please be nice about it, and my apologies for errors in grammar and whatnots of those sorts. I hope you’re able to follow through and enjoy it !

Darkened clouds seemingly danced about in the blanketed night sky over a black tower. All of this very much contrasted with the white owl that soared above with a ruby coloured yarn tied to a small box hanging from her talons. With a quick swoop, the owl had made her way into the highest point of the tower and passed by an unsuspecting guard, before finding her destination. Through the narrow bars, she slid the package through before pecking at the metal to awaken the recipient behind. Tired and confused eyes met the owl as she shone in the subtle glow the moon’s rays, before turning around to leave the recipient in peace.  


The recipient moved forward with a hand trembling in metal cuffs to reach this unexpected package, and upon the discovery of the label written, a subtle gasp left his aged lips. _For Gellert Grindelwald : For all those bygone years._ A touch of uncertainty lingered in the aged mind of the ex-dark wizard, for what did it mean ‘For all those bygone years ?’ Had someone wished to curse him in prison even though he hadn’t done all he wished to do ? Gellert, even with tremors cursing his hands, found his thin fingers untying the yarn to open the box, and much to his surprise, he found something that radiated sunshine. Lemon Drops. His worries of being cursed had been set aside as a small smile crept on his wrinkled face whilst warm memories filled his mind.  


***********************************

_It was 1899, when the summer breeze made its way through the open window of Gellert Grindelwald’s room, thus causing papers to fly all about. Cursing under his breath, the golden haired teen scrambled around to pick up the papers and put them back in order under books to keep them from flying away some more. A low sigh left Gellert’s lips as his different colored eyes scanned the room and then out the window. The sun beamed down on his room, thus signalling it was far into the afternoon. Eventually the teen decided he had been locked away in his room for far too long and opened his door in haste to get out and take a walk. And with the slight wave of his hand upon getting down the stairs, he signalled to his great-aunt he would be out and would be back in due course, and with that, the front door swiftly went ajar before closing again.  
_

_Arms crossed behind his back and wild golden curls swirling about in the wind, Gellert found himself making his way through the small streets of Godric’s Hollow. Before long, the blonde settled himself down by a tree in the shade, for the sun was beating down on his midnight black clothes. Sliding down the trunk of the tree, Grindelwald ran a pale and thin hand through his hair which was light with sweat. Not much had been going through his mind at the moment (which was rather rare, for his head was always bursting with ideas and visions), for he allowed himself this time to relax and lay back, even if just for a minute._  


_Not even ten minutes into this delightful feeling of peace, the golden haired wizard’s ears heard footsteps approaching. Feeling uneasy about being seen in such a vulnerable state, he jumped to only see a boy with auburn hair moving to sit down on the other side of the tree trunk. The auburn haired boy looked at Gellert with his Carribean blue eyes as he blinked in slight shock of there being another at the tree._  


_‘Oh, I’m sorry, I hadn’t been paying attention and hadn’t realised you were here. I’m sorry to disturb you, I shall take my leave,’ he said in a nervous voice as he gripped a book closer to his chest._  


_Blinking for a moment whilst taking in the other’s eyes, Gellert shook his head, ‘No, don’t worry about it. You can stay. I don’t mind.’_  


_‘Alright, thank you. I’m sorry again, usually no one tends to come to this tree, other than me to read and get away…’ said the auburn haired boy with a weak smile as he opened the book on his lap._  


_Stray eyes looked at the lap of the other and glanced at the book that was opened, ‘The Tale of the Deathly Hallows.’ Mouth opened up slightly, Gellert found himself beginning to speak once again._  


_‘Pardon my intrusion, but I can’t help but notice you’re reading about the Deathly Hallows,’ said the golden haired boy with interest as he leant closer to the other boy._  


_‘Oh, yes. The Deathly Hallows are ever so interesting and I would quite fancy to find them all, most particularly the Resurrection Stone,’ smiled the other, peach coloured lips curled upwards, seemingly delighted by the other._  


_‘The Resurrection Stone ?’ Gellert almost laughed, ‘I want the Elder Wand.’_  


_‘Lustful for power, are you now ?’ smiled the auburn haired boy some more._  


_‘You could say that,’ chuckled Gellert before pausing, ‘Also I hadn’t introduced myself, I’m Gellert Grindelwald, and you might be ?’_  


_‘Albus Dumbledore,’ said the blue eyed boy with astonishing brightness._  


_‘Albus,’ said Gellert as he tested the name on his tongue, ‘Albus Dumbledore.’_  


_The two boys got along quickly, much like a cauldron on fire. They shared their ideas and interests about the Hallows along with talking about themselves. Albus hadn’t seemed all that bothered by the fact that Gellert was in Godric’s Hollow because he was expelled from Durmstrang Institute, for ‘they don’t understand experimentation that is for the greater good.’ Whereas, Gellert was not bothered with Albus telling him a bit his troubled family life (mostly regarding his deceased mum) and how he wished he could escape to Hogwarts to be free from these newly found duties. There seemed to be this mutual understanding that Gellert felt inside, this certain feeling he hadn’t experienced before. Albus had understood and thought that they were doing harm by hiding who they were to better suit the muggles._  


_Before long, the sun had begun to set beyond the horizon, thus signifying time had flown by, and Albus, most regrettably, bid his farewell to Gellert, for he had to go take care of his younger brother and sister._  


_‘Let’s meet again sometime,’ he smiled warmly before running off._  


_Gellert, soon after, collected himself and made his way back to his great-aunt Bathilda’s home under the sky that had become blanketed into the evening. Meeting his delighted aunt, she motioned for him to take a seat at the table for supper, which happened to be set for five people rather than just two._  


_‘My boy, I’ve invited the neighbours over, for the eldest seemed to have come across some troubles in the kitchen…’ smiled Bathilda Bagshot._  


_‘Alright, Tante,’ replied Gellert as he folded his arms neatly on his laugh as his aunt left to open the door that was being knocked upon._  


_Upon the door being opened, the sound of numerous footsteps made their way to the kitchen table, and Gellert’s mouth nearly dropped as his eyes met the other boy he had seen not even an hour earlier._

  


_‘Albus, Aberforth, and Ariana, this is my great-nephew, Gellert. Gellert, please introduce yourself,’ spoke the renowned magical historian as she waved for the guests to take their seats._  


_‘Gellert Grindelwald,’ he spoke courtly as he let his two coloured eyes meet Albus’ flaming ginger hair._  


_‘I believe we have met earlier, fancy seeing you again,’ smiled Albus_  


_Aberforth had his arms crossed against his chest and huffed, before Albus kicked him under the table._  


_‘Don’t be rude, Ab,’ whispered Albus to his younger brother._  


_‘Tch,’ puffed out Aberforth before speaking again, ‘Aberforth Dumbledore.’_  


_‘I-I-I’m Ariana,’ stuttered the girl with lips curled into a small and innocent smile._  


_‘It’s a pleasure meeting you all,’ said Gellert, making note of the somewhat odd behaviour of the others that accompanied Albus._  


_After the introductions took place, Bathilda served everyone using muggle techniques rather than magic. Gellert cocked a brow at this, but being quite the attentive boy, he didn’t overthink it too and began to eat, he would ask his aunt later for direct answers, that or he could just pry it out of Albus at some point, for he knew Albus left out many details in their earlier conversation. Eventually, Bathilda took her seat next to Gellert and tried to make conversation, however it was soon clear that it would be a conversation shared only between Albus, Gellert, and herself._  


_‘I’ve told you before how brilliant Albus is, top notes at Hogwarts and not to mention the plethora of awards he’s got under hand,’ Bathilda noted as she held her glass to her lips._  


_‘You flatter me, Ms. Bagshot,’ spoke Albus as cheeks turned a light rose colour in embarrassment, for he had never gotten used to compliments._  


_‘Tell me about it, Albus,’ said Gellert as he let his elbows and arms balance his hands to hold up his head._  


_‘I hardly think they’re anything that impressive,’ Albus replied quickly as he tried to take the subject off of himself, even if just for a moment, ‘I’d be much more curious to hear about you, what brought you here to Godric’s Hollow, other than your aunt of course ?’_  


_Bathilda was quite pleased the boys seemed to be getting along, and that Gellert seemed to be letting himself be open rather than locked away. She let them talk as she went to tend to Ariana and Aberforth, offering the younger children sweet drinks rather than the alcohol she would share with the older teens._  


_After drinks and a lovely dinner, Albus stood up and admitted he should bring Ariana to bed and should get a move on with his studies (even though he had just recently graduated from Hogwarts.) Thanking the historian for the delightful evening, and apologising again for the inconvenience, he bid both Gellert and Bathilda a good evening. With all that being said and done, the Dumbledores left the residence to go home. Gellert, somewhat disappointed he hadn’t found a moment to ask his aunt about Albus, or even talk to Albus about his family, he figured he would get to that soon. He helped his aunt tidy up and then dismissed himself to go to bed._  


_It was only later in the night with crickets making a racket that Albus heard a tapping at his window. An owl was perched upon a branch that sat right outside, and she had a letter tied to her leg. Raising a brow, the red head opened the window and let her in before untying the letter. With a delighted hoot, the owl affectionately nipped Albus and stayed perched on the windowsill as the eldest Dumbledore opened the letter._  


_‘Albus-_  


_Your interest in the Hallows has gotten me ever so intrigued. Your intelligence and brilliance is also remarkable. Your thoughts about being harmed by not being allowed to be ourselves around muggles has also lit a fire in my mind. You intrigue me greatly and have made England ever so much more blissful for me. I am excited for further conversations with you._  


_Also, pardon my intrusion, but I couldn’t help but notice your brother and sister. Had I done something wrong or made them uncomfortable ?_  


_-Gellert.’_

  


_A smile once again graced the redhead's face and he picked up a quill and a piece of parchment before scrambling to reply to the golden haired other._

__  


_‘Gellert-_  


_You have brought a new view to my life and I am ever so grateful for that. I am also excited to share more conversations with you. I hadn’t realised you were staying with the great magical historian Bathilda Bagshot ! It was a pleasure to see you again._  


_You needn’t worry about doing anything wrong. I do apologise I hadn’t explained more of this earlier. How thoughtless of me ! Aberforth has always been this way, and even more so after the recent death of our mother. Ariana is slightly troubled as well, magic terrifies her. You could say I’ve got a somewhat interesting family life, much like you did earlier, however, I wish to be able to do as I want and not be chained as family head. Alas ! Look at me rambling, do pardon it._  


_-Albus.’_  


_Upon the completion of the letter, Albus tied the letter to the owl’s leg and sent her off to deliver it to his newfound friend. Sighing happily at his desk, the eldest Dumbledore let his eyes droop a bit, and just as he almost fell asleep into what looked like a drunken stupor, a letter dropped on his head._  


_Throughout the night of their meeting, the two boys sent letters to each other, for their great minds were thinking quite alike._  


***********************************

Spinning the small can in his wrinkled hands, Gellert sighed at the memory that he had just been reminded of. The time he first met Albus Dumbledore. Still fiddling about with the can, almost not wanting to open it, he knew that it had to be Dumbledore who sent him this unexpected gift, though the reasons why were left unknown, other than that cryptic note that read, ‘For those bygone years.’ Oh, those years that had passed by, those years that they shared, he was almost certain it had to have been when they were almost, no, they were in love.  


***********************************

 _One month had passed in the summer of 1899, one month had given Dumbledore and Grindelwald an incredible friendship and enlightening philosophies to share. During this month of insane hours of debating history and the future, affections grew across time between the two boys._  


_It was one exceedingly warm summer day when the boys were wandering about, pacing in Gellert’s room when the ex-Durmstrang student found himself staring at his friend up and down in a way that could possibly considered as more than friendly. Shaking his sweaty golden curls, as if to smack himself out of it, Gellert rolled over onto his bed closer to Albus who was reading a book, or at least, that’s what Gellert thought he was doing, for Albus was eyeing the younger wizard intently as well. Realising the heat was getting to his head completely, Grindelwald imagined no work would get done on his end today, for he was simply just not apt for England’s summers. Finally on his stomach, the golden haired boy looked up at the older one for just a moment, and their eyes then made contact._  


_‘It’s too bloody warm, Albus, can’t do any work’ complained Gellert, unbuttoning his waistcoat in haste, noticing that his friend was staring at him undo those distasteful buttons._  


_‘I know, but let’s try to ignore it, okay ?’ smiled Albus sweetly, attempting to draw his focus from his gorgeous blonde friend, thus he folded up his book on his lap._  


_Gellert knew that Albus was quite warm as well, but he was hiding it behind that sweet and innocent face of his. Rolling his eyes, the younger of the two flopped back as a groan escaped his lips._  


_Sensing the other being a touch out of it due to the heat, the Dumbledore reached into his pocket. With a rolling of the metal can, Albus popped open the lid. Poking the pale cheek of his friend he spoke, ‘Want one ?’_  


_‘What are those ?’ grumbled out Grindelwald into the blanket of his bed._  


_‘Lemon drops, they’re one of my favourite sweets,’ said the red head before taking one of the yellow candies and dropping it into his mouth._  


_Hesitating for a brief moment, the younger one picked his head up to try one of the sweets his friend was offering him. The sourness of the candy made Gellert pucker up for a moment before shooting a glare at the red head._  


_‘Blimey, how do you like these ?’ the blonde nearly cursed out._  


_Laughing just the slightest bit, Albus rolled his eyes._  


_‘They are sweet and have this sour twist that reminds me of easier days from when I was younger, I suppose.’_  


_‘Perhaps you could show me how sweet and they could be amongst this sour,’ said Gellert boldly as he continued sucking on the drop, deciding he couldn’t hold back anymore in his teasing and affections towards the other._  


_Blinking with slight confusion of the intentions of the other, the older one tilted his head, ‘What exactly are you implying, Gellert ?’_  


_Sitting upright, Grindelwald devilishly smirked as he let his fingers trace their way up Albus’ neck and jawline. In that action alone, the elder one knew where this was going. Slowly, Albus took one of his hands and ran it through Gellert’s wild curls, thus letting his Gryffindor courage take a hold of him_  


_‘Oh,’ said the Gryffindor quietly, cheeks becoming a rosy colour._  


_‘How sweet and innocent like the sunlight that beams down on us and our philosophy to change the world for the greater good. How sour like the tingling ache of your duties as head of your family and I expelled from Durmstrang for being too… ‘creative.’ Together they create a magnificent taste, and how I wish to try it,’ spoke the younger one with cheeks growing warmer._  


_Oh, how the poetry the younger one spoke of enticed the older one as he struggled, for once, to compile original words. Looking at the one he had learnt and grown to love, Albus found that the other had increasingly changed to look more like an angel than a devil under the warm summer sun._  


_‘Shall I compare thee to a summer’s day ? Thou art more lovely and more temperate…’ said Albus, reciting the famous muggle writer._  


_‘Rough winds do shake the darling buds of May, and summer’s lease hath all too short a date,’ continued Gellert as he took Albus’ hand into his own._  


_‘Sometime too hot the eye of heaven shines, and often in his gold complexion dimmed; and every fair from fair sometime declines,’ added Albus as he entangled their fingers together completely._  


_‘By chance, or nature’s changing course, untrimmed; but thy eternal summer shall not fade, nor lose possession of that fair that thou ow’st, nor shall death brag thou wand’rest in his shade,’ added Gellert once again, as he moved his forehead to rest against the other’s._  


_‘When in eternal lines to Time thou grow’st. So long as men can breathe, or eyes can see, so long lives this, and this gives life to thee,’ finished Albus, eyes closing slowly as he let out a deep breath._  


_Gellert let his eyes close as well, and all that could be heard in the room was their heavy breathing. Fingers entwined together and foreheads rested on each other, Albus found himself leaning forward to place his peach lips upon the other’s in a delicate experimental peck. Before pulling back, uncertain if what he did was right, Albus’ doubts were settled when Gellert moved the hand on his cheek to tug him closer once more. Lips pressed against each other in a sweet motion of affection blessed them both with a warmth that made them forget of the heat wave that cursed the outside. It was not a perfect kiss, far from it, for it was awkward, but for them both it signified a near connection of their souls becoming one and raising from the ashes to be reborn._

_Parting again to just open their eyes, the two looked at each other intently and then they both smiled before closing the small gap between themselves, just once more.  
_

_‘And how sweet to kiss you and embrace you, as if you were the sun yourself,’ spoke Gellert, upon parting Albus’ lips.  
_

_‘And how you take the sourness of these blazing summer days and dive it into divine radiance that is reminiscent of an angel,’ smiled the elder one.  
_

_‘The muggles do not understand how we could change this world for the better. The muggles do not understand what power they are missing. My dear, it is we who live for freedom, for truth, and for love. Albus, we won’t fight the muggles out of hatred, for this isn’t hatred, we are fighting their ignorance, their fear ! For only then will the wizarding world truly know freedom to be themselves freely. I want you to be with me on this journey, for, what you have said before, for the greater good,’ said Gellert as he moved his hands to cup both of Albus’ in between his own._

_‘You and I, together, have the power, the leadership skills, and the compatibility to change the world.’_  


_Remembering their past conversations in the month before, it seemed Gellert knew exactly what to say to convince and allure Albus. The lad had previously had a fear they would be torturing the muggles to change their ideologies, but this seemed to calm that twisting sour uncertainty that enveloped his stomach, for they would be together through and through.  
_

_‘Yes, this is all for the greater good,’ spoke Albus to the one who stole his heart and enticed him with beliefs he hadn’t truly thought of before. And oh how that sugary powder that surrounded Albus’ heart continued to get eaten away by the other by the name of Gellert Grindelwald._  


_Later that evening, the blonde fifteen-year-old found a letter awaiting him on his desk._  


_‘Gellert-_  


_Your point about Wizard dominance being **FOR THE MUGGLE’S OWN GOOD-** this, I think, is the crucial point. Yes, we have been given power and yes, that power gives us the right to rule, but it also gives us responsibilities over the ruled. We must stress this point, it will be our foundation stone upon which we build. Where we are opposed, as we surely will be, this must be the basis of all our counterarguments. We seize control **FOR THE GREATER GOOD**. And from this it follows that where we meet resistance, we must use only the force that is necessary and no more. (This was your mistake at Durmstrang ! But I do not complain, because if you had not been expelled, we would never have met.)_  


_-Albus_  


_With another devilish smirk, the ex-Durmstrang student knew he had gained an asset, a partner, a leader. He knew he was not above not manipulating to get what he pleased, but was it manipulation if he did have this affection for the boy who intrigued him so ? No less, Gellert knew he needed Albus by his side to achieve this muggle domination._  


_Oh how sweet and sour they were as they drove themselves into another month of insanity. That new month under the new moon in which they held each other closer to tie their bodies for the first time, and under the full moon in which they would make a blood pact that tied their souls together. How insane these two clever and arrogant young boys were._  


***********************************

Memories, they continued to flood Gellert’s from those bygone years that were from nearly a century ago. Those times when the prisoner of Nurmengard was able to hold the greatest wizard of all time close to him. Those times when he was free and not chained to the tight and uncomfortable cell he had ordered to be built for those who disobeyed him. How bitterly cruel it struck in his heart as he remembered what he did once again in the height of his power reign.  


***********************************

_After the death of Ariana, Gellert ran away. He packed his belongings quickly and asked his great-aunt to set up a way for him to leave. Whether it was out of pity, shame, and remorse or other emotions, the blonde never was able to pinpoint it. Upon taking one more glance at the dark Dumbledore home, he vanished, never to be seen in Godric’s Hollow again._  


_A few decades had passed since that summer in 1899, and Gellert had reigned terror over Europe with his followers, though, he never found himself back in England. Gellert held rallies all around the continent and gathered more followers wherever he went. Words seemed to come to him in magnificent phrases that convinced others to join the cause against the muggles. Grindelwald had kept the phrase, ‘For the Greater Good’ and it surely was a winning selection of words with his followers._  


_Hair cut very short, and the golden hue of his youth faded away into platinum locks, he had kept his strong jawline and mind. His mind, much matured, still believed that this was the only way to achieve freedom and power. He had gotten much darker with his experimentations since his time in Durmstrang and Godric’s Hollow, however, there was still lingering affections to life and the world that remained; little did the darkest wizard of the time know, but this is what kept him from going completely mental, even when he was imprisoned by the Magical Congress of the United States of America._  


_Though he seemingly had it all, the intelligence, the skillful use of words, and more; he still had something that kept him from a complete reign of power on Europe, more specifically, England. Albus Dumbledore, his old lover and best friend. Albus was the only one powerful enough to even come close to matching Gellert’s wits and astonishing power. Somewhat nervous to face his lingering feelings for the other and also the power of his old friend, Gellert strayed from the island nation, planning to face the other later and kill him._  


_With the unease settling in his heart and soul, the dark wizard found himself holding onto the blood pact that he and Dumbledore made those many years earlier. It was a sense of protection, for they had sworn to never fight each other. Adorning it on his chest, right above his heart, it seemed to be on display for everyone; alas, it was only there for so long before a pilfering pest found it and took it away._  


_That fear that had filled Grindelwald’s heart when it was taken was quickly justified when later, in 1945, he found out it had been broken by none other than the one he had made it with as that man stood before him._  


_‘Gellert, it didn’t have to be this way,’ said the man with greying auburn hair and a beard._  


_‘Albus, join me, only then you will understand freedom, only here you will know yourself,’ he said in his atypical charismatic voice that had once allured the one who pointed a wand towards him._  


_‘This, this has to stop, Grindelwald,’ spoke Dumbledore with pain as he shot a spell at the one he had once loved so._  


_And so they fought in a battle that would forever be remembered as one of the greatest wizarding duels of all time. Spells were sent back and forth, and the power that both of the wizards emitted caused destruction in the area surrounding them._  


_Eventually, Gellert Grindelwald had been brought down to his knees by Albus Dumbledore. Wand pointed under his chin, Grindelwald knew he had lost this and he wasn’t going to fight his way out of it anymore._  


_‘If it has to end this way, I’m glad it’s by your hands,’ smiled Gellert weakly._  


_‘We will never see each other again,’ said Albus under his beard._  


_Back turned away, the surrendered dark wizard could only hear a sob coming from the auburn haired male before he disapparated._  


***********************************

With swift shake of his head (to gather his thoughts from these intruding memories) and the slight pop of the lid of lemon drops, the fizzy sugary delight powdered about the air before revealing the yellow hard sweets in the can. A smile still graced the aged lips of Gellert Grindelwald as he brought one of the sweets to his mouth. Placing one of the drops on his tongue, the elder closed his mouth and let the flavour of the lemon unwind.  


The sugary nature of this sweet kept reminding him of that summer from all those years ago, that summer that was full of stimulating conversations, smiles, and delicately sweet kisses. The sugar coated innocence of youth and young love that danced about in the colour of the lemon drop sun.  


_‘Oh, to be young and to feel love’s keen sting.’_  


The sourness of the lemon then kissed his tongue in almost a biting sensation that reminded him of the bittersweet reality of life and the path that he chose. He chose to go down this path, this path that caused heartache that he hadn’t realised at the time, for he had believed it was all for the greater good. This heartache kept biting at his tongue in a tingling sour pain that kept straining Gellert.  


After serving these fifty-two or so long years in solitude, it had given Gellert much time to reflect upon his actions in the somewhat early years of the 20th century. He had killed those he thought would get in his way of achieving his philosophy, innocent lives had been taken away, by his hand. The sour feeling that was left in his heart when he left Albus’ side when Ariana died that tragic night, that sour feeling when Gellert was brought to his knees by the one he had loved so much. Oh, this stinging feeling of the lemon candy danced its flavours some more to channel out those regrets he had never yet spoken aloud before.  


How sour it felt to know there was an even darker wizard out there than himself, installing fear wherever he went. How sour it was to know that this Voldemort person was somewhat founding his reign of terror in a more violent way than Grindelwald’s, however, they were both still comparable.  


‘I regret what I have done and what I had become, and I’m paying the price,’ he thought to himself in the darkness, knees curling up to his chest.  


***********************************

Gellert was uncertain how much time had passed since he received the sudden gift from someone he never imagined he would hear from again. However, one dark evening, Grindelwald heard steps getting closer on the concrete and black rock. Surprised, and wondering who it could be, he saw robes begin to flow in past the locks that held him from freedom.  


A warm orb of light came flying into the dark cell and it illuminated the figure who held onto what looked like a cigarette lighter.  


‘Albus…’ croaked out Gellert, voice raspy and aged, ‘What are you doing here ?’  
All that could be seen behind the silver beard and half-moon spectacles was a small smile, for no words left the wizard’s mouth. Albus had certainly aged since Gellert had last saw him, but he was still the handsome and bright wizard he had fallen for in those bygone years.  


‘I’m sorry for what I have done, I regret it all, I--’ spoke Gellert in shame, remorse, and pain as he tried to stand up to meet the other.  


‘Shh, it does not do to dwell on the past and forget to live, for happiness can be found, even in the darkest of times, if one remembers to turn on the light,’ said Albus, thus cutting Gellert off, as he knelt down to meet the grey and black eyes of the one he once had loved so much.  


With that, Gellert sobbed and even chained, he lunged forward to embrace the other, for Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore was his light in the darkness, a drop of sunshine that gave him sweetness tied with the sourness of life that entangled them both.

**Author's Note:**

> Various quotes are taken from Fantastic Beasts and the Harry Potter series. (Featuring the letter from Albus to Gellert in 1899.)  
> Along with: Sonnet 18 (Shall I Compare Thee to a Summer’s Day ?)- William Shakespeare 1564-1616  
> Thank you for reading, and I'll try to write better and format the text better next time.


End file.
